In recent years, as an electronic device that has a display screen, there has been developed and commercialized an electronic device that has a wide display screen on the front surface of an enclosure and is shaped like a board in its entirety having no keyboard. In this type of electronic device, an instruction is input in such a way that a pen is brought into contact with or near the display screen so that the position of the pen is recognized. As such an electronic device, for instance, there are known a palmtop type with limited processing performance and a tablet type with processing performance similar to that of a personal computer (the tablet type is abbreviated with tablet PC hereinafter).
Such an electronic device has a shape and functions suitable for portability, and is expected to be used and carried outdoors. Especially, the tablet PC, which has the processing performance similar to that of the personal computer as mentioned above, is expected to be used for work on a desk when brought back to home from outside.
In use of such an electronic device on the desk, when the electronic device is put on a horizontal desk, the display screen that is the input side will be substantially horizontal as well. However, some operator may want to perform input operation with a pen on the display screen made stand at an easy-to-see angle.
In use of such an electronic device on the desk, it is preferable to connect external equipment such as a keyboard and a mouse with the electronic device in order to carry out work smoothly. In the event that the instruction is input by using the keyboard and the mouse without using the pen, it is more convenient to make the display screen stand at an easy-to-see angle.
As means for making the display screen stand at an easy-to-see angle, there is proposed a stand for maintaining an electronic device in a leaning posture (refer to Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No 06-232567, for instance). The stand proposed by Japanese Patent document 1 has a maintenance section for maintaining the electronic device in a leaning posture is provided with a support section that detachably supports an enhancement unit that enhances the function of the electronic device. Moreover, the maintenance section is coupled to a base placed on the installation face of the stand, while being pivotable back and forth. To the maintenance section, a leg for maintaining a standing posture is pivotably coupled. Therefore, the stand can be folded by turning the leg and the maintenance section.